Sonny's Birthday
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: -Twoshot- It's Sonny's birthday and everyone forgot...except Chad that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute Chonny oneshot. I concern this a birthday present for Demi even though her b-day is August 20th. Sooo happy early b-day Demi! lol I hope u guys enjoy it too! **

Sonny walked on to the So Random set and smiled. Today she was turning seventeen and couldn't wait to see what her cast had planned. Her excitement faded when no one greeted her. Tawni was filing her nails, Nico and Grady wee having a thumb war, and Zora was being, well, Zora. Sonny walked closer to her cast mates.

"Guess what today is…" She smiled.

"Eh." They all said in return.

Sonny smiled. "It starts with a 'M' and it's two words, the second word starts with a 'B'."

No one answered. Sonny sighed and frowned as she walked off the set. She walked through the halls of the studio. _How could they forget my birthday? _She thought as she walked to her dressing room.

"Monroe." A voice said.

Sonny didn't have to turn around to check if it was Chad. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"What?" She asked with her not-in-the-mood tone.

Chad's snicker faded to a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

Sonny sighed and took her hand off the door knob, "If you must know, my cast forgot my birthday."

Chad gasped as Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you did too." She continued looking down.

Actually, Chad knew it was Sonny's birthday. He known her birthday was today for two months and he was counting down to it. He even got her a gift and it wasn't just a materiel item today he planned to tell Sonny how much he loves her sayong it with words and the gift he got for her. Chad checked his back pocket only to find the little box wasn't there.

"Be right back." He said running away.

Sonny rolled her eyes as he ran down the hall. _He's probably not coming back. _She thought to herself as she entered her dressing room. She turned on the lights to be welcomed by her cast jumping out from behind the furniture.

"Whoa!" She yelled almost falling over.

"Surprise!" Her cast mates yelled.

Sonny smiled as she walked closer, "I thought you forgot."

Zora put a birthday hat on Sonny that matched hers and the rest of the cast.

"We never forget a cast mate's birthday!" Tawni smiled.

Zora nodded, "We thought a surprise would be best."

Sonny felt like crying tears of joy. She hugged her friends, "You guys are awesome!"

Nico smiled at Sonny's happiness, "Lets head over to the prop house."

"That's where the party is!" Grady agreed.

Her friends went out first and Sonny followed to see Chad standing there. He was surprised to see a birthday hat on Sonny's head.

"They didn't forget my birthday!" Sonny smiled. "They threw me a party!"

"Oh." Chad said. _Way better than my gift. _He thought to himself.

"Well I gotta go. Oh! Was there something you wanted?" Sonny asked turning around pacing herself.

Chad hid the little box behind his back, "Nope. Just happy birthday."

Sonny smiled, "Thanks Chad. Bye!" She walked away.

Chad frowned as he looked at the little box, "and that I love you."

He threw the box away, which contained a ring with a sliver band with diamond dark red diamonds shaped as hearts around the band inside the ring the words I love you were engraved.

Chad walked back to the Mackenzie falls set. _I guess Sonny will never know. _

* * *

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**lol pretty much everyone wanted a two shot so here u go :) Sorry if it's short I didn't really plan for a two shot but I did for u guys! Enjoy!**

Sonny stopped dead in her tracks. She DID NOT just hear Chad say that he loves her! Sonny had to check out the trash she heard him throw something in there like a clang noise, she hid in the closet as she heard Chad's footsteps walk pass it. She opened the door after he passed and ran to the trash can to see a tiny box on top of the junk. Sonny grabbed it and opened it to see a beautiful ring. It had a sliver band with diamond dark red diamonds shaped as hearts around it. Sonny careful took it out of the box and examined it to see the words 'I love you' on the inside of it.

This was a thrill and a surprise. Sonny had always loved Chad in that way too his eyes, hair, smile….whoa! What is she doing thinking about him when she could run to the Mackenzie Falls set right now to tell him how she feels? Sonny put the ring back in the box and started to run to the set when she got stopped by Grady.

"There you are! Come on! It's time for your party." He smiled dragging her to the prop house.

Ok, ok she would celebrate her birthday with the cast then head over to Chad.

XXX

_After the party_

Sonny ran to the Mackenzie Falls door only to be stopped by the security guard by the door.

"Please let me in!" I yelled.

"Sorry you are on the 'Ban' wall." He pointed to the wall.

Sonny knew about the wall. Rumors say that it made Zac Efron cry but rumors are rumors. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Chad. Sonny's heart stopped.

"Oh it's ok it's just Sonny." He said to the guard who nodded and went to go get coffee.

Chad faced Sonny again. "So what do you want?" He asked.

Sonny opened the box and put on the ring that she found. Chad gasped as Sonny smiled and Chad looked down. He felt so embarrassed Sonny's smile is probably because she was laughing at him. He looked up again to see Sonny running towards him she jumped into his arms and kissed his lips so deeply that they both felt fire works. After the kiss Chad put Sonny down but he was holding her hands.

"I love you too." Sonny smiled.

Chad smiled, "Fine."

Sonny smiled, "Fine."

"Good." Chad continued with a smile on his face.

Sonny kissed his cheek. "Are we good?"

"We are so good." Chad smiled.

Ever since that day Sonny knew seventeen was and will forever be her lucky number.

* * *

**Review plz :)**


End file.
